Mabari and his Jackal- An AU of Jackal in the Shadows
by BetweenTheSeaAndStars
Summary: AN AU take prompted on if Elan- the weak lesser noble mage who had grown up as family to Tavaiya- had not perished but become the Herald. How different would things have been in Jackal in the Shadows? Mostly told in very small glimpses of events. Heavy on Humor Dear Maker there's a womanizer as herald and Josie is going to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: You can all blame Cindy_Cerberus at archive of our own. :p This is a series of short areas the Jackal in the Shadows would have been different if Elan lived as Herald. Oh who am I kidding..the brat changes everything.

()()()()()()()()

"I can't believe you knocked me out!" Elan grumbled as he grasped for his gloves, shrugging his clothing on. "I'm going to be late, and do you know how crazy it is going to sound? Oh yes, sorry Divine Justina, I am aware I am over an hour late but my bodyguard knocked me out.."

"You drank a potion that wasn't labeled." Tavaiya said with a grin over her shoulder, unrepentant. Really. It shouldn't have surprised him. This was _Tavaiya._

"Well I knew it wasn't a poison."

"It says a lot that your reactions are more as to what is deadly versus what can just potentially knock you out or have other side effects."

"What can I say? I live with a rogue." The tall human gave a boyish grin at Tavaiya and then held out his arms. "Lace me in?"

"Always." And there she was, nimble fingers knotting the leather ties to his pauldrons. It was light armor, more ceremonial plate than anything but still armor. "Got your shield?"

"Check."

"Ring of distraction?" Aka No I wasn't throwing lightning. Really. Ring did it.

"Yes. On the right hand too."

"Hm. Knife?"

"I have to bring the knives?" Because Tavaiya never meant just one. She rolled her eyes and dug a pinch in where only fabric covered him. "Ow! Yes, blast it. One at my back, one in my boot-each- and the one you hid in my shield."

"The others?"

"I am supposed to be leaving a body guard as a sign of good faith, that I'm going with a shield and hidden knives is drastically pushing it..."

"So you won't bring an obvious weapon."

"Tavaiya.." He growled, attempting to sound like a Mabari. Tavaiya just met his gaze and smirked.

"There's a vial for smoke bomb in the usual spot and the general suppressant and healing draughts where they go. Have fun, don't fall in love with the first woman to speak with an accent at you, and try to remember not to drink in public?"

"...you are impossible." He groaned but bent down to kiss her forehead anyways. "Stay safe."

"Never."

Of course then Elan just had to go and fall out of the Fade. After an explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Writing this is interesting because even though Tavaiya is the same, she's not suffering loss and heartbreak over losing her brother so she's a different person at the same time. I make no promises as to how detailed these will be compared to the main story but it is fun doing these.

()()()()()()

The first time Elan drifted half into awareness he had a dark beauty leaning over him with a snarl asking why she should let him live.

"..so I can stare at you again.." may have gotten him dropped back to the floor. The impact sending him right back out of consciousness.

()()()()()()

"It's valid. And I vouch for her." Leliana was saying to Cassandra as they passed over a vial of strange brown liquid that the elfin rogue had brought to the Nightingale.

"And this shall do..what?"

"Make him spill everything." Tavaiya said as if not at all concerned. "So watch what you ask him unless you wish to know about the time he walked out naked on a drunken hangover and the sort."

Leliana sighed. "Yes. Simple, direct questions. He is known to me and I wouldn't expect him to hide anything but if this helps.."

"It does." Cassandra agreed before she slipped out the door, leaving the red head and the blonde staring at each other.

"Thank you for being patient with her."

"Leliana, she served the Divine beside you. She deserves the assumption of respect. Besides, she didn't kill Elan and you and I both know the first thing out of his mouth.." She trailed off with a wry smirk and Leliana just nodded.

"In the interim while the apostate we found is trying to help keep that mark from killing him and we get answers, may I count on your aid?"

"You are trying to keep Elan alive." Tavaiya said. A yes without actually promising it. "Where am I needed?"

"Right now down in the valley where the majority of these are spawning. There is a dwarf down there, one that Cassandra forcibily conscripted.."

"One of us?"

"Indeed."

Tavaiya just nodded and moved off. She didn't need a name, among soldiers it was easy to spot a rogue. "By the way if you get the chance Leliana, do hit Elan upside the head for falling out of the fade complete with a light show."

"My pleasure."

()()()()()()


	3. Chapter 3

When Elan was awake again, and chattering on about nothing, Leliana came in. "I see you wasted no time in drugging him."

"I wish I had thought to ask how to make him silent." Cassandra's voice sounded agrieved.

"Leliana! You look stunning and lethal and seductive all at once..I don't suppose you'd finally let me help you out of your gear?" Elan wiggled his brows, a massive smile on his face as if he was not chained to a wall.

"Perhaps the drug has addled him."

"No, I am sorry to say Seeker, this is how the young lord Seuin has always been."

"So what are the odds both of you lovely and probably able to kill me with your pinkies-ladies, warming me up in this cold cell? Hey?"

Cassandra's eyebrow twitched. "I'm taking him to the rift."

()()()()()()()

Whatever Cassandra hoped to impress on Elan about the gravity of the situation was cut off mid speech .

"Where's Tavaiya?"

"Whom?"

"Jackal. My curly haired chaos incarnate? Bodyguard? The one who slipped you that drug you used on me earlier?"

"You..recognized it?"

"When you live with a rogue as long as I have, gorgeous, you get used to being used as a test subject. I would know that old socks and rancid fruit taste anywhere." He pledged. What Elan didn't get into was that he also was so familiar with it as to know how to redirect his thoughts so he didn't give away a few minor details. Like how Tavaiya could sense magic and he could use it. Little things. Small. Nothing to share.

Especially around a Seeker who probably thought all mages belonged in a circle. How..dull.

"I see. She was asked by Leliana to help quell the monsters spawning from these rifts."

Elan shifted his gaze, jaw tightening. "She's down there then? Well let's go." It was a serious side to the large human Cassandra had not witnessed yet, every inch a lord's son. "Lead the way but do so swiftly Seeker, she's a rogue and as dangerous as they are they can't take a hit that well."

()()()()()()()

"While it's nice to know the glowing bit on my hand can do something, please don't hold my hand again, sir." Elan said with a nervous grin, trying to work through his panic over events. Because there was an elf but not _his_ elf and a dwarf. Which meant Tavaiya was off causing trouble. Without Him!

"Ha!" Varric as he introduced himself as grinned up at Elan. "Not one for pretty elf boys eh glowy?"

"You can do better than that." Elan shrugged. "Besides have you seen the way the Seeker currently glaring at us both fills out her armor? Or heard her accent? That, my short friend, is liquid gold."

The humor at Cassandra's disgusted scoff faded swiftly though as he looked around. "You seen a curly haired rogue anywhere? She's about this tall.." he held his hand up at his collarbone, well aware he was tall but so was Tavaiya for an elf, not quite as tall as the bald one next to him but they weren't as tiny as most. "Bow and dual blade wielder, sassy remarks and bad humor, tends to throw herself into the danger like she wasn't flesh and blood?"

Varric grinned up at him. "The one who seems frighteningly adept at fighting these monsters? Yeah. She made a remark about my chest getting frost bite and when I insisted it wasn't that cold undid the laces on her tunic to show her own cleavage. Not bad for an elf you know?"

"That'd be her. Seen her since?"

"One of the scouts came and said they needed her."

Elan growled and tossed his hands up in the air. "Tracking a rogue is hard enough, we're out in snow! There's no cover! She's usually where the fire and explosions and chaos is..why can I not seem to track down.."

"Big green things popping up seem to be more chaos." Varric interjected and Elan just nodded. "Right. Okay Seeker, lead on."

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions.."

"Oh, sorry. Got side tracked. Elan."

"Master Seuin, if you are done.." Cassandra's voice dripped annoyance.

"Please. After you Cassandra." And his leer left no doubt as to why he wanted her ahead. Another disgusted huff and they were following her. "I swear she's got a backside like.."

"Won't Secrets be upset you're oggling another woman?" Varric asked.

"Secrets?"

"Your elf?"

"Oh!" Elan laughed. "Secrets..I like that. A lot. And no. It's not like that at all!" He made such a disgusted face and shuddered. "She's family. Sort of. It works."

"So fair game?" Varric was just jesting but he was curious about this strange human. Hawke and him would probably ruin Fereldan if they ever met up.

"If you want to try that and she says sure, none of my business. I learned a long time ago not to meddle in the affairs of a rogue you are family with. That's actually part of this whole mess.." And the glowing hand was out.

"How so?"

"Drank an unlabeled potion. Knocked me out. Was late..after that it's all a blur."

"You drank an unlabeled potion." Solas interjected and the layers of disapproval were almost visible.

"Last time I did that I got a huge strength rush for a day so it's worth the risk. She always labels the really dangerous ones."

They ceased their conversation as they walked up to Chancellor Roderick arguing with Cassandra. Frankly, Elan knew whom to talk to.

"Leliana, did you steal my Jackal?"

"Temporarily."

"Can I have her back please?"

"She's taken some soldiers up the mountain pass."

"Which way?"

And that was how Elan Seuin, the potential cause behind the explosion of the conclave decided where to go. A minute later Cassandra and the others were scrambling after the tall human who was singing very badly off key. "Oh where oh where has my little jackal gone..oh where oh where can she beeeee..."

"remind me to take you drinking." Varric suggested. "If you're this nuts sober."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Cloudyfish asked. Here's another.

()()()()()()()()

Tavaiya whirled, protectively crouched over an injured soldier. Her eyes were wide and her teeth bared, heedless of the blood covering her and making her seem feral.

Elan however, stomped over. He was a big man, he did not walk softly. "What's happening?"

With a blur of motion Tavaiya had moved and the company was treated to the sight of the over six foot tall human landing hard on his rump.

"You blew up the conclave." Tavaiya drawled out, hands on her hips still holding her blades as she looked down on Elan the very picture of annoyance. "Then it started exploding out rifts and spawn like a drunken fool shedding his clothing."

Elan blinked up at her, and grinned. "We talking drunk to bare ass or still no ifrin?"

"No ifrin but probably doing horrible things to the local livestock." Tavaiya asserted and helped him back up. So, while he was out no one knew he was a mage, he hadn't spilled it either, and there was a lot of it and driving her senses crazy. Elan nodded to show he understood the message.

"Right. Need potions? Wait, do I have potions?"

"You're in your own gear." Tavaiya said and passed him her blades to hold, she wasn't putting them away uncleaned, and her fingers were finding pouches and crannies in there that occasionally made him go

"Wait when did you have _that_ pocket put in there?"

"Oh good it didn't break." Tavaiya said as she held up two vials with a grin.

"...is there a reason I'm carrying around components to blow things up when I'm already being accused of just that?"

"Wrong vials. Those had red caps." Tavaiya said and pocketed them. "These are paralytic and hallucinogenic."

"Why did I have them?" Elan asked, both having noticed the strange looks they were getting even as Solas was helping to heal the injured.

"You're a good pack animal?"

"Woof." Elan deadpanned. So those were suppressants. Not the ones he was used to either, that she had felt the need to take them so he didn't get them crushed meant there was a lot more setting off Tavaiya's magical senses than she could safely share with him and the chance she'd need to dull her edge. Wonderful.

"Not to be rude but..Secrets?"

Tavaiya turned and grinned at Varric. "Hello fuzzy."

"Ha. Solas.." Varric gestured. "Cassandra."

"Minions of meat shields." Tavaiya replied gesturing to the soldiers and Elan barked a laugh.

"Talked about your butt?"

"After insulting me. Yeah."

"Meat shields then, fall in!" Elan grinned and mock bowed, well with his head and a hand gesture, he wasn't going to do it in armor. "And if you'd be so kind to go ahead and let us know where anyone or thing is hiding, Jackal?"

A feral grin and a flick of her fingers was the response before she went off, leaving Elan beaming over at the others.

"I found my Jackal."

"How is she going to let us know anyone is ahead?" Cassandra's voice started, curious even though the other woman was a rogue what did that..

An earsplitting inhuman screeching sound followed by silence and Elan shrugged. "They go splat."

()()()()()()()()


	5. Chapter 5

Elan took the whole 'seeing your past in Fade o Vision' part very well. Frankly he ignored it. When Cassandra tried to confront him the human sighed. "I don't remember and considering all the craziness happening? It could be a trick."

The Seeker's jaw shut with a snap at that point and he started to explore. The fiasco with the opening and closing of the rifts and the Pride demon though? Elan was all but having a party. This was what he loved, the rush of adrenaline, hiding in plain sight with his shield and ring seeming to be the cause of the magical damage. Tavaiya moving in and around him, at times using his shoulder's for height to flip and drive her daggers deep after they redirected the lightning. They were a lethal pair, who had laughed and fought together for over a decade.

"Woof!" He barked at one point and was rewarded with a yipping sound from Tavaiya. Right before he called down a firestorm.

"Anyone say crispy pride demon special?" He laughed and then sighed. "I think I broke my spare ring!" He'd dropped it for good measure to provide the lie that the ring had been the cause of the firestorm.

"I'm not paying sovereigns for a new one!" Tavaiya called back as she moved around him again.

"Hey you said save it for a time I needed it! Big guy here seems a good cause!" Again his hand did that strange spasming and he played with the rift, his smile never leaving. No doubt those around them thought the two of them insane but wave an obvious distraction and no one looked for others. It was a method that they had learned from that crow that took Tavaiya under his wing.

So they would banter, chatter, distract.

Let the eyes drift over how right before the spell formed his lips moved, hidden in the shadows of his helm. As it formed Tavaiya would position herself to be in or out of range depending on if she was going to redirect the overflow of energy with her weapons. To drive lesser rift spawn into the oncoming attack. How she always knew when to do that strange almost teleporting that Rogues did, at his side or back when something would have snuck up on him.

Finally though the mark wrenched his arm and the rift closed.

"Oww..." He stumbled, Elan feeling his head swim. Too much magic. More in the palm of his hand than he had ever utilized in the course of his life combined. _Your prisoner is not a mage.._

For some reason remembering the elven apostate saying that made Elan grin like a loon, sensing the echo of Tavaiya, reflecting and curling his energies softly back at him like the echo of her voice, as she walked up beside him. A hand on his shoulder. "Easy there butterfly.."

"I was amazing." He slurred, winking at her.

"Amazing at not covering your flank!" She scolded but he knew. It was in the twist of her lips and the dance in her eyes.

"Tha' is why I have you."

Tavaiya stepped back and Elan flopped to the ground with a laugh as the others regrouped.

"Moron."

"So I gotta ask, uh..were you two..barking...at each other?" Varric asked and it made Elan laugh right into unconsciousness.

Tavaiya looked down at her step-brother of sorts and rolled her eyes. "You know I think passing out sober is a new thing for him..and yes, he barked. Old joke. Bad timing."

"You barked back." Varric said with a grin.

"I yipped." She smirked. "handle I ended up with is Jackal. Never heard one, I presumed they yipped."

"They bark." Solas interjected, though he seemed entirely done with her and Elan which only made Tavaiya more amused. The serious ones were always the most fun to force to loosen up. "And howl, like dogs or wolves."

"Even better. But I'll keep to yipping at him..see, his dad got him this tiny fluffy dog once..instead of a mabari."

"There is a more pressing matter. We need to get off the mountain now." Solas cut her a look that tavaiya read as 'can you cease getting side tracked?' Considering the fantastic things she was being fed from his magic? Yeah. No. Distracting man. "And the prisoner is quite..large."

"Don't look at me. Do I look like I can lift a massive snoring human?" Tavaiya stated, slim as any of her kind. "I'll go ask the meatshields."

A disgusted sound followed her from Cassandra.

()()()()()()()

Waiting for Elan to wake back up was annoying but at least he was _alive._ Tavaiya sometimes shuddered at the idea of that butterfly wings of his magic being gone and snapped her lips closed at times. Instead, she kept busy sparring with Cassandra and the other rogues. Leliana had done her the professional courtesy of approaching her and letting Tavaiya in on the fact that until the breach was closed Elan would be working for them. To stave off further blustering issues like Chancellor Roderick; who was becoming increasingly vocal-and could she please talk to the man since they seemed to actually be able to converse- they were encouraging the Herald of Andraste farce.

"You're going to give him a bigger ego. And have to listen to him rant about various things boiling down to 'no'. " Tavaiya had stated and Leliana just smirked.

"I'll be certain to remind Cassandra and Josephine to stress their natural accents when we inform him of his new role." Because Elan's weakness for a beautiful woman with an accent was certainly known. It was the entire reason Tavaiya had to learn Orlesian and spend time around the mask loving weirdness that nobility got up to.

"..evil...I want to be there to point and laugh at him."

"That can be arranged."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: To answer a few questions I have had, yes this is still a Solasmance with Tavaiya but it will have differences. Yes Elan is a nut and he will be messing with things so there will be differences to Jackal in the Shadows. Some chapters may be longer or more serious but we've read the beginnings so many times it isn't now. Anything I gloss over just assume I feel is too similar to wish to retype.

()()()()()()()()()()

Waking up alone in an unfamiliar environment was certainly not a new experience. Not even the whole someone wiped the worst of the filth off and dressed me. That was most likely Tavaiya's doing as they had seen each other naked so many times since they were plopped into a tub that first day after fighting in the mud together it didn't even make them blink. What was new was when he rolled over, expecting to see her somewhere, she wasn't. Not even a shirt or something thrown around specifically to let him know she had been there.

Wonderful. He got to go and track down a rogue again. Sitting up with a groan because his arm stung something awful, there was a nasty taste in his mouth- ah suppressant potion while he was asleep. Fun.- and he realized there was now a serving kid -was that a boy or a girl?- babbling at him.

Elan was used to that when he visited his stuck up noble friends, so he simply waved at the child, stood up and went out the door after grabbing his gear. His armor was who knows where and that meant Tavaiya had confiscated a lot of his things anyways. If he was lucky he would get it back without it being a new strange color. Not that he was upset over her actions, frankly he would prefer not to get closer to the beautiful Leliana because she was demanding to know why he had certain items upon his person.

"Ah herald, Seeker Cassandra's requested you meet them in the war room.." Elan smiled but kept moving, he had no desire to ask where that was, he'd find out later. First things first especially considering last he remembered there was a giant green hole in the sky..yes, it was still there. Hovering like that relative at formal events you really did not wish to acknowledge. So obviously things were still weird as could be and there was no way he was going to face this without his rogue there. Because the current count of gorgeous accented women was two and that was two he couldn't think straight around. At least Tavaiya could use her brain while all of his blood went to the lower one.

"Oh it's the Herald.."

"Heard about fighting a _demon_ .."

The whispers were easy enough to completely not pay attention to. Finally however the lean form of the mage who had assisted was visible and Elan went in his direction, Solas looked over when Elan was beside him and inclined his head, rethinking whatever words he meant to say. Visibly, apparently Elan was already disturbing some planned speech. Oh good he was one of _those_ types. Elan loved messing with them. "Were you not to report first to the war room? Such has been the unceasing gossip since you fell unconscious a few days prior."

"I will, but for now I am looking for my backup."

"Backup?" Solas asked with an arched brow.

"Always have backup. Well, if one is prone to being stupid."

"I see. Are you?"

"Oh, yeah. Not just prone but fairly guaranteed."

"Wonderful. The fate of all of us may rest upon the shoulder's of one who embodies chaos."

Elan grinned at Solas, he had learned the fine appreciation for annoying the serious types from years spent dealing with the nobles his father had insisted he spend time with. All the time spent in Orlais with Tavaiya had only given Elan a greater adoration for playing up his foolish personality to see how swiftly he could get an eyebrow to twitch. "Oh, no. That would be my backup. I am the reckless one."

Solas slowly lifted a hand to pinch his nose. "I assume since you have approached me, you are expecting my falling in line as..backup?"

"Huh. There's an idea. No, seen my rogue? She's run off again."

The sheer level of annoyance that Solas managed to convey in his gaze made Elan determined to do it again. "Is there a reason you chose to ask the only other elf in the area? Contrary to popular opinion we do not all happen to get along and know everything about the other."

Elan gave Solas a truly puzzled look. "Didn't occur to me. Just recognized you. If I'd seen Varric I would have asked him."

There was a discomforted look to Solas before Elan could almost _hear_ that echo that wasn't of Tavaiya's voice and grinned. Thataway! Well no reason to let entertainment pass by. "Help me look for her? I really shouldn't be out without someone who has a bit of sense..and maybe you could fill me in on anything you know about the glowing green rifts and my hand while I have the time to listen? We were rather neck deep before."

Looking entirely like he'd rather peel off scabs from his eyes Solas fell beside Elan and began a stream of very advanced magical theory, likely assuming that Elan would not understand any of it. He was right, but not because Elan didn't have magic. More because if you had to use truly complicated terms to describe something Elan was of the firm belief you didn't truly understand it. Still, he asked questions and Solas did seem to know a lot of theory about the Fade. Something Ellana had not been able to share with him.

"Uh...can we..revisit that.." Elan interrupted finally as his hearing seemed to go in a rush of blood as he watched Cassandra Penta-Grasp-that-bottom sparring with Tavaiya. Oh. Hey there was his sisterly figure. But Mmm...Cassandra...was flexible. Good to know!

()()()()()()()()()


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yes this is now set to get regular updates on Tuesdays. Again as it is semi rehashing things in Jackal I will not entirely retype them.

()()()()()()()()

Informing Elan that he was herald did indeed go amusingly.

"No. Not even kind of no but absolutely cannot will not shall not.." He started while crossing his arms, drawing up to his full height. As he started emphasizing his points however he was shaking his finger.

"But we need you and the mark you bear!" Josephine interrupted. Elan hesitated, hand still raised, mouth open. Leliana had informed her of Elan's weakness for accents. Cassandra was still annoyed by it, Josephine and Leliana however, considering their background, were all set to use this to the fullest against him.

"Uh.."

"Indeed." Cassandra scowled, not amused at helping with the farce. "No one else is able to close the rifts. For now, we must insist on your aid."

"Or else." Leliana said simply, stressing her own accent.

Cullen just stared for all he'd been told of the plan he had half thought it was some new trick of the spymistress, then glanced over to the grinning elfin rogue at his side as the lauded herald looked from one sort of confused to thoughtful. Tavaiya made a hush motion to Cullen though before going back to staring at Elan. Who very slowly looked from dark beauty, to dark beauty, to redhead..

"...oh fine."

"HA! Elan you half wit!" Tavaiya laughed but she was relieved at the same time. Because their best bet to get that thing off his hand was here. And while it may sound interesting to her other senses it was very much not friendly. Parasitic if anything, and this was Elan. She cared a lot more about his welfare than anyone elses.

"Oh stop it, just because I have an appreciation for incredible beauty! Where were you from again Lady Montilyet?"

"Antiva, Ser."

"Oh wait..I know..um.."

Cullen was treated to hearing the rogue snort but strictly because Elan was her family figure and she adored him, she did what all good relatives do. Trolled him by not warning that what he was about to say was a bad idea. It was such a bad idea that she was giddy to watch it play out.

Elan tried his best seductive smile. "{the sight of you makes me quiver and I hope to be impaled..}"

"..." Josephine was looking at Elan as if he was five apples short of a bushel and Tavaiya's hoots of laughter began to ring out.

"What? Dangit, Tavaiya, what'd I say wrong? I thought I memorized it."

"First off Elan, Josephine here is clearly a lady. You're speaking completely different dialect. Second? You are horrible off, forgot several parts, and forgetting I'm not exactly drawn to women?" Tavaiya grinned evilly. Luckily at this point the Antivan woman had caught on and was tittering in amusement.

"Oh dear."

"Well then, show me how it should be done." Elan rolled with it, frankly there was a reason he'd told Solas he needed backup. That the bald elf had managed to tag along this whole time was entertaining, Roderick had started a rant but Cassandra had cut him off swiftly and the whole mess of this inquisition being formed had started. Leading to this. Solas was looking as if he could not believe they were going to entrust all of this to the bumbling human. Nor did he seem to have any idea how it was the said bumbling human had convinced him to go with Cassandra, Elan, and Tavaiya for this little meeting. He was fairly positive that as the resident apostate, knowledge of how to close the rift -by guessing of course- be damned, no one had meant to have him there. The way the Herald and his rogue bantered though they tended to run roughshod over anyone before it was realized what happened.

"What's in it for me?" Tavaiya asked calmly, cocking a hip out.

"What do you want? I'll test out another of your concoctions?"

"That'll do." Tavaiya smirked then and slowly moved over towards the women with a slight exaggeration of her swaying hips, her voice changing to a more melodic and husky tone. Elan noted out the corner of his eye that Solas positively seemed to jolt in surprise. Huh. What did the elf have a voice kink? Well he got that one, he had one for accents too.

"{My lady, your skin shines as if the dust of pearls has seeped in. The curve of your neck invites lips to trace it's pathway to your heart. Artfully done locks, richer than the night sky devoid of it's stars though I see they found their way to your eyes..}" Tavaiya crooned as she walked over, the roll of her hips and lifting of her hands all artfully done. False. Playful in a way that had Leliana nodding her approval and the flush to Josephine's cheeks were not in conflict with her laughing.

"{You out yourself as feathered! Still I've not had such compliments placed on me in a long time. Lovely lack of accent. What was he trying to say?}"

"{No idea. Elan tends to hear accents and his brain goes silent, all the blood rushes south. Luckily that does not apply to me so I can get him out of messes. He's harmless though. All bark, no bite.}"

"{Hm, and yourself? I cannot suspect one who clearly has crow training as harmless.}" Josephine asked with an arched brow, her smile fully present.

"Oh I bite, my lady, and bite deep but in defense of those I love and causes I see as worthy." Tavaiya said switching back to common with a wink, having all but brushed noses with Josephine during their little display. "Or just because Elan needs a good swat upside the head."

After a snicker from Leliana who then redirected the conversation, Tavaiya ended up perched between Elan and where Solas was hiding, rolling her eyes as Elan asked far too many stupid questions. It was his way though, play the bafoon. There was a reason she nicknamed him Mabari. All big and awkward and dorky but utterly lethal when given cause.

"You speak Antivan." Solas said from beside her and Tavaiya smiled at him. Hoarfrost and honeywine was rather...delicious..together.

"I speak a form of it. Technically a lower one but it's full of innuendos and playful. The lady has outed she's at least had a swain or two with the same sort of teachers by understanding it so well."

"Any other languages?"

"Orlesian."

"Ah, none of the ancient elves?" And Solas inclined his head, curious.

"Not more than the usual smattering of curses and terms that abound in the alienage or picked up here and there. Never ran into the dalish and though my mother was one she liked to remind me we didn't know what stories were correct since even the dalish couldn't agree."

"I see. Back when handling the pride demon, I noticed the herald utilized a number of magical items to cast spells..while not entirely unheard of your comfort around such spells is..peculiar."

Whatever Tavaiya was going to say was stopped when Elan simply reached over and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder in a clearly well worn gesture as the rogue rolled her eyes but did not protest. "Apparently someone's been sober too long. I was having a conversation, Elan."

"Is this a common thing for you?" Cassandra asked with a sneer.

"What the sober part?" Elan asked, as if he didn't have a rogue dangling down his back.

"The ..." Cassandra gestured to the form he held, Tavaiya twisting so she was holding herself up to look back over her shoulder and sparing the lot of them from talking to her backside.

"He's an idiot. Yes. Put me down Elan, I can walk to the Tavern."

"You'll run off and leave me with the bill."

"I'll pay." Tavaiya waited until she was set down before tossing a familiar coin purse. "With your coin of course."

"You two act like you're together." Cullen blurted out and the disgusted faces the two made would have been completely fitting for small children.

"Ew. She's like my sister. Cousin. Thing."

"Now I really need a drink."

()()()()()()()()()()()

Varric and Elan drank far too much, may have started trading stories about women and chest hair and why neither of them grew a beard. There was several exceptionally raunchy tales involving their friendsand situations the were found in, but for the most part they kept their voices low enough for privacy and when Tavaiya left -after emphasizing that half of Elan's tales were true and the other half he was leaving out the funny stuff- turned to agreeing that paperwork was evil and people were stupid. Being best friends with a rogue, Elan didn't have an issue with anything Varric said or brought up and admitted to being a fan of some of the dwarf's earliest works.

"Seriously? You read The Sky Never Really Falls? No one has read that shit!"

"Yeah we had a copy. My father liked it, said the whole merchant prince who tricked people into better lives was something he was fond of. Where'd the inspiration come from for that?"

"Well it's a funny story..."

()()()()()()()()()

Elan glanced up when Tavaiya came in later that night from where he knew she had gone to get her finished poultices in the alchemist's cabin, he sobered up quickly enough given time and lifted a brow. "You're smirking. You look like that night you were caught in the stables with that elf templar you 'distracted' and got to blush for a week so he would stop poking around that he'd sensed magic.."

"Mmm. He was a quick learner. Good with his tongue."

Elan snickered and sat up, of course he'd taken one of the nasty hangover concoction's Tavaiya had left in his armor for him. Only effective if done the night beforehand. "Okay my head is still swimming but what'd you do? You found some new idiot you're gonna chase until you're bored?" Because that was how Tavaiya was, she found someone, they fooled around a little but she backed away before it could be serious. Elan wasn't much better and it was a good thing there were herbs and the like one could take to prevent getting someone pregnant. He didn't really feel like being father to a bunch of bastards yet, he just enjoyed women.

"Honeywine."

Elan felt his head clear and a chill down his spine as his eyes narrowed. Tavaiya started removing her gear, because the idea of not rooming together was idiocy. They were family, and he just nodded slowly. She sounded dazed. "Honeywine...really?"

"And hoarfrost."

Now Elan let out a whoosh of air because _rarely_ did Tavaiya pick up multiple consistent senses form someone. Certainly not to say as if she was remembering them with relish. And the only other mage they'd run into..besides some dazed dalish boy who had been evacuated with everyone else and apparently shoved into assisting, was Solas.

"Tavaiya, bad idea." The older elf had screamed trouble to his instincts, how did some random mage just _know_ about the glow on his hand and how to use it on the rift? Because Solas had clearly understood that lifting it up and making it face just so would close it, not just being there. That was a little too much happenstance for Elan's liking. As much as he played a fool, he paid attention and his mind worked just fine.

"Wonder what he looks like under that sweater."

"And you're gonna do it anyways." He snorted when she sent over a wicked grin. "I'm pretty sure he thinks you are crazy and he's right on that. But for what it is worth I think he _liked_ hearing you speak Antivan. So, wanna start teaching me some when we are out traveling and see if it's a way into his pants? Or him into yours, depending on what you are in the mood for." Sex and all the varieties was a casual topic for them, they went through puberty at the same time and neither had ever judged the other for what they got up or down to. Teased mercilessly, yes. It helped that neither had even been remotely interested in the other one physically, being too close to siblings in their minds. But helping play wingman? That they did.

"You just want me to teach you how to say something to make a certain gold shirt wearing adviser blush for you."

"Absolutely."

"Traveling?"

"Hinterlands. You know, Horses, bears, great swaths of nothing."

"So no reason to have me there."

"I am going. They insist."

"Got it. When do we leave?" Because the idea of her not going was just impossible. Where he was, she would be unless other business called her away but while he was glowing? The odds of her getting far were slim to none. She got the strangest sensations from his hand and had filled him in on it.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Hey at least you can get to the stabbing things part. You're good at that!" Elan grinned. He got a face full of pillow for it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN; meant to have this up Tuesday but grabbed an extra few shifts at work. Some of the chapter is taken directly from Jackal in the shadows but altered for Elan's inclusions.

()()()()()()()()

As they set out the moment the sun was up, Elan thought nothing of his companions lack of interest in chatting at first. He could ramble for hours or just be at ease in the silence, comforted by having at least one he trusted implicitly at his side. Tavaiya was on his left, his shield arm, and the faint echoing feel of her reflecting his magic back towards him -as always feeling like the lingering sound of her voice as if she had just spoken only not- let him take all of this chaos in stride. By the time it was noon however he was sore pressed to not admit he would have preferred the silence once more considering the constant sniping at each other the motley crew was performing. Cassandra seemed to take great umbrage at the presence of all of them, despite a grudging enjoyment of Tavaiya's company that could potentially be chalked up to the fact that both were women and at times it was only pratice of being in the courts that had Elan able to not let on how bored he was hearing of hair items they had used to hold back their hair in battle. Apparently that Tavaiya's was wild curls and Cassandra's stubbornly sleek and straight to the point it slipped free of almost everything but her severe crown braid gave them common ground.

The few times the large warrior mage in hiding had dropped back to try and talk to the other elf in the party had been rebuffed by way of elaborate complex magical talks specifically designed to ward off interest in a non magical audience. Solas and Elan were clearly at odds if only because the hairless apostate was considering the brute of a Fereldan nobleman to be as against mages as so many of his ilk.

Little did he know and frankly Elan had no interest in enlightening him after he had a lot of unusable lecturing happen.

Varric was a gem, a treasure beyond any price and so Elan resigned himself to mostly a dwarf and his sister figure for company. It provided no end of strange discussions and if the crossbow wielder was rubbing his hands together cackling over making him and this Hawke meet up in a tavern? Well stranger things had occurred.

At some point the dwarf had brought up his 'daisy' an elfin bloodmage who had accompanied him on many a journey back in Kirkwall and kept the two honorary siblings laughing for hours as Varric entertained them with her random quips and having to pay off most the Kirkwall underground to leave the little oblivious sprite alone. In thanks for the amusement Tavaiya had handed over her black flask which apparently had only endeared her to the dwarf. If Elan had then rolled his eyes and produced his own larger flask stating something about something that would really knock him back? Varric was hardly complaining at the proliferation of alcohol to continue plying them with tales.

The stories of Daisy and the other former companions went on through the day. Varric took pleasure in sharing the multitude of silly moments, some he was convinced couldn't have been anything but done on purpose with her comments. What Merrill had done was a tragedy but she had tried. She had been misguided and paid dearly but she did her best and thought it had been true. So he downplayed the fact that Merrill was a capable and frighteningly powerful bloodmage, dwelling on her lack of ability to play Wicked Grace, her addled remarks. Her silly behaviors and how she responded to the most mundane of things.

In his tales he felt like Daisy was there with him again, that any moment her little frame would dance ahead, twist about and give him that beaming smile. The one that had been borne of affection. Because they were family, a broken strange misshapen family but she was there for him and he was for her and she had been the only one he had told the tale of Bianca too a few nights after the loss of Merrill's clan.

And how peculiar was fate, that now he had a brand new broody elf who was a mage and bald as could be? But Chuckles it was, because the man looked at the most dire of straights as if it was a game and they didn't know they had signed up to play. As though it didn't really affect him.

Secrets made _sense_ in the way only a rogue could and Fumbles? He was strange. At first glance you overlooked him as just another Fereldan of low nobility. Tall, broad, quick to smile and charge in. the thing was though he had shrewd eyes and the deflection of attention was just a little _too_ good. It made Varric pay attention. How swiftly he and secrets could direct attention elsewhere with what seemed like random babbling, that was practiced or he'd paint Bianca blue. That Fumbles was so relaxed in the company of rogues was also telling, as much as the fact that despite the massive chaotic green rift in the sky when it happened both of them had reacted first to finding where the other was. There was more than just loyalty there, there was that closeness, that unthinking protecting of the other that was even deeper than friendship like siblings. That was what happened when you had something to hide.

He'd acted like that with Merrill, when deflecting talks of Ander's and if he'd seen someone that looked like Fenris. Now, the real question, was it Secrets or Fumbles who was hiding something?

"Flask for your thoughts?" Tavaiya asked him and he grinned over, spotting mischief in her eyes. The little rogue wanted to play?

"Now isn't it supposed to be a silver?"

"If you'd prefer that to what I've got..." She teasingly leered, it was entirely a joke and not even given serious delivery. Indeed she did it deliberately awful he suspected and her reward was his chuckle and a grimace from Elan.

"Oh come on don't start that again tavaiya...and just ignore me."

"Hand it over! I was just thinking that it's crazy I've gotten surrounded by fools and comparing you all to the lot back when I traveled with the Champion."

Varric wasn't quite sure where she'd pulled that black flask from again but she took a pull of it before passing it over. He upened it into his mouth and let out a low whistle as though it was the first time, enjoying the playful change of pace.

"A woman with expensive taste! You're definitely my counter part. Or maybe Bianca's."

Elan laughed "Oh she's got expensive taste all right, and the bad habit of befriending those who know how to empty her coin purse, which means mine!"

"You're comparing me to your crossbow?" She asked but it was not dismissive even if she was plainly ignoring Elan. He knew she was enamored of her blades and watched as her eyes trailed over Bianca's form in a way that showed appreciation. Not aptitude, no, she'd confessed that it was in the simplicity of the regular bow she carried that her skills lay but artistry was always recognized by those who appreciated beauty. And to a rogue, to a warrior of any sort but especially one that needed precision and silence, comparison to a beloved weapon was high praise.

"You don't quite live up to her lines, but.." He gestured a little, taking another sip from her flask. It was a smooth burn, a delicious whiskey that was like velvet and fire. He still wanted elan to hand his back over, that had been a blend of liquors and he was fairly certain that it wasn't just the rogue who had expensive tastes among the pair.

"Hmmm..I'm the lethal and rigid dealer of death in style, is that what you're saying?" She went along with it, and then there was a wink, a tilt of her jaw and shift of her voice that sent chills down Varric's spine and a warmth spread that was mild, but he was a living man and could appreciate the view and the teasing. It made him think of how luridly Rivani would have been staring at this elf right now had she been there. "That my form invites the touch of only specific, and skilled, hands to slide along my sides? To increase and release the tension in turn as only one could know by touch..that perhaps I am at my most beautiful when singing others to the afterlife of their choosing?"

Varric chortled then, his eyes spying a flush on their companions. "You've got a silver tongue there, Secrets. Mind if I use those lines in one of my books?"

A little bow of her head and a laugh, and the sultry woman was gone again into the easy gait of the rogue on alert but at ease. "I'm woefully out of practice but feel free Varric."

"She really is, there was a time she could talk a woman out of my bed the next morning and onto a horse before somehow convincing her that there was a man several farms away who would be receptive. Come to think of it, they made that cheese that Alistair likes..we should see if they're still expecting yet another brat, jackal."

"Good point elan..And yes I need more working of my tongue." Secrets agreed with a grin at the dwarf. "In addition to handling Elan's many, many, many affairs, there was a time I could convince others that the very sight of them stole the breath from my lungs and set my pulse racing but those games are fun to play with the ones I know won't take them seriously..but not otherwise."

"Distasteful." Cassandra scoffed and Varric was highly amused to see her ears still pink. The lady did protest far too much.

"Is it?" A skip, she actually flipping skipped! And then Secrets had her arm through Cassandra's with a smile up at the still taller woman. "I would think it would only be distasteful if I acted under such falsehoods."

"Toying with another's affections." Cassandra gave a short clipped response but did not pull away. Then again with how much those two beat up each other in the mornings -and he was not the only male who greatly enjoyed watching the sight of two beautiful different looking women in a lethal catfight, they always had a massive draw just out of sight- he supposed Cassandra would give Secrets more of leeway.

"Oh it's never their _**heart**_ they are thinking with Cassandra!"

There was a snort beside him from Elan and a sigh from Solas that amused Varric. Really.

"Ever lost yours, Secrets?" Varric drawled easily. He left it vague on purpose and once it sank in Elan was roaring in laughter again.

Only a wink from Tavaiya was his answer.

Well and apparently bandits but hey, when was it ever not bandits? At least elan seemed entirely too happy to leap into the fray when they came upon them.


	9. Chapter 9

Elan had spent his entire life when not enmeshed in various noble parties out in the Fereldan wilderness. All of his family's holdings were in various middle of nowhere locations where land was cheaper and the people plenty content to only barely be looked after in exchange for roads and someone to go to if the local bandits caused a problem. It was something Lord Seiun and his brother's had all done and served them well. Not in making a fortune, anyone who owned property could tell you it tended to take funds not provide them, but they were deeded land with their Lord titles for various wars the family had served in from everything of soldier to scribe. There was even a far off relative who had given up all they had metal wise, down to the cup and shovel to be melted down to help outfit the then head chief's men. He'd of course, been very well rewarded for his loyalty later on.

It became the creed of the family. Loyalty is it's own Reward.

So, craggy expanses of the Fereldan wilderness that tended to rough and then lush one hill to the next was as familiar to Elan and Tavaiya as their weapons. So too was their manner of traveling, not even needing to ask as they walked, with Tavaiya darting ahead, then back, whistles and calls and hand signs flashing over the distance. At one point Varric had given Elan a funny look.

"You speak the rogue hand signs?"

"I do have one in the family, Master Varric." Elan joked with a grin. "If you didn't notice."

"Yeah and you drink her potions that aren't marked."

"Well the dangerous ones, as I stated back when we met, she does mark. Besides it's always served m well."

"It got you knocked out kid, how is that serving you well?"

"I'm alive." Elan answered seriously, frowning even as he unslung his mace. "If I had not been late I wouldn't have walked in on the mess, I would have already been in it. What little we saw, if we can trust the vision in a place of red lyrium and recent magical craziness? That would have had me as dead as the others I saw on the floor. Incoming."

No more was said as they took to handling the attackers, this time Elan had no reason to resort to anything besides skill and brute strength, though he took a few stolen moments to admire how well Cassandra could move in to assist, her glare at catching him staring at the end a dark thing.

"Done staring that a woman can fight, Lord Seuin?"

"Oh I was more appreciating how _well_ you fight. Maker, I'd have given my best horse for your skills at my side instead of my friend Robert back when we were handling the darkspawn." The compliment was an honest one and took Cassandra aback. Curiously, Elan noticed the scowl now on Varric's face.

Oh? It seemed the interest the short male had in the Seeker was far more than just aesthetic. Very interesting.

"You've got that look." Tavaiya stated, having come up behind him. Elan blinked at her, entertained that most the other's jumped as she exited stealth. That funny echo like her voice was just out of range always heralded her to his senses and so it hadn't startled him. It was like fur just under fingertips, a soft echoing of the fade as it moved and warped around her, as it always had. For a non-mage, Tavaiya was certainly interesting.

"What look?"

"The one that ended up with you as godfather to a kid once you set up their parents."

"Huh. What do you think a dwarf/human kid would look like?"

"Really?"

"I think it could. What do you think?"

"I think if we want to go further before camping for the night we best go."

"Lightsick?"

"Not yet."

"Want to do the lope?" Elan asked, not at all troubled that once more their companions seemed to have utterly stopped what they were doing to eaves drop as he and Tavaiya carried on.

"Probably would help. I still feel twitchy though."

"Okay, didn't Leliana say a scout master would be where we are going?"

"What, don't need me there to hold your hand? Look at you, growing up!"

"If I get too foolish I'm sure the other three can hit me upside the head. Well, gut in Varric's case."

"As entertaining as this is, what in the Maker's saggy nutsack is the lope? If you havent' noticed I'm not built for sprinting." Varric interjected and only smirked at Cassandra's groan.

"The Lope means we press hard through noon, break for the hottest time of day and eat, then press on until it's too dark and rest. Up with the pre dawn light and continue. Much more efficient for those of us who like wearing heavy plate." Elan answered calmly. "Generally, Tavaiya acts as my eyes and we'll go even during the night if there's need but we can proceed a bit more sanely for now."

No one argued and so the days stretched into exactly that pattern. They covered a lot of ground in such a fashion as the rest period let them also recharge spells for Solas and the two rogues to ensure they had working arrows.

"She gets lightsick huh?" Varric asked as he polished Bianca from where he sat next to Elan. Solas was setting wards and Tavaiya had gone to lay snare traps, something that Varric had no skill in assembling only taking apart. Cassandra was working on building up the fire while Elan had set up the tents without asking or being asked, the speed he did so speaking of great familiarity with the utilitarian items.

"Not always but being out like this? It got worse after the blight." Elan agreed. "Terrible times, we were on the evacuation lines trying to keep people safe as they traveled."

"They let a lord's son do that?"

"I didn't tell them who I was. Because we work so well together we played up the rumor of my being a bastard to a man's elfin mistress and I can slum it comfortably, as you can I imagine."

"Guilty as charged. So, the whole bit about being suspected as a bastard never bothered you?"

"Well I was legitimate but why should it? Elana was a fine woman and closest to a mother I had though I called her my aunt." Elan shrugged. "Tavaiya's family. I have a few half siblings out there that are genuine bastards, all of them came much later. One ended up with magic and in the circle but then died during the battle of Denerim. One of the others is happiest running the lodge where we raise the ugly Fereldan war horses and has a skill for it. He lets those who know the animals use the space and listens to them and he's actually pretty profitable. I invest in it when he tells me there's a good reason and it pays off well. Even the cousins and my actual half siblings think of Tavaiya as family but she and I are the only two who were actually raised together."

"Nobles do seem to like fostering off their children." Solas agreed as he came back, curious. "It has never been an issue between you?"

"Why should it? I got the better end of the deal and she never minded sharing her mother with me. Well after the day we met and started fighting in a mud puddle. Been close as two pups since."

"Is everything Dogs with Fereldans?" Cassandra sneered and a laugh came then as Tavaiya walked over, dangling a bag already turning colors, a smear on her lips and fingers betraying she'd founded berries.

"Just about." Tavaiya agreed with a smile at Cassandra. "When Elan's not annoying I call him Mabari. When he is, he's butterfly."

"Butterfly." Cassandra's voice was dead pan but her lips were twitching. "I see."

Elan just sighed but didn't argue. He knew why after all, but let everyone else wonder. The same way they had not even thought to ask if one sibling of his had magic, had there been any others? It was amazing the things people never thought to pick up on. Instead he reached over to grab the bag of berries and smiled at Tavaiya. They had weird companions, but it was fun.

"You know all we need now is some pretty women with ample bosoms and music and it'd be just like back home on the hunting trips." Elan said and Tavaiya snickered.

"That means you'd be complaining about my flirting."

"Well yeah. It's weird to watch."

"I drag women out of your rooms when they try to stay. You can handle seeing me kiss a few men." Tavaiya stated and popped a berry into her mouth.

Elan groaned. "But you do that Antivan kissing thing and then they stare after you...and you're grinning. You're impossible." But he was smiling because now their company was far too distracted as somehow they roped Varric and Cassandra into telling about youthful indiscretions, how Tavaiya got Cassandra to mention hers Elan did not know but guessed a certain dwarf was going to be owing a sackful of coins for, to remember that Elan had mentioned magic in the family.


End file.
